The present invention relates to adjustable supports.
During the assembly of gas turbine engines, it is common to conduct assembly operations along an engine pack line, which resembles an assembly line. First, engine modules are built and placed on pedestals. The engine modules are then lifted into position for attachment to an engine core by cable hoists and pulleys suspended from an overhead track. As assembly operations progress, the partially assembled engine and its modules require a great deal of pick-up and moving operations with the hoists and pulleys. The pedestals can get in the way of workers. In short, these operations are time consuming and present safety issues. A key safety issue is the presence of large (about 7,257 kg or 16,000 lbs.) loads suspended from cable hoists and pulleys using hooks. These arrangements pose risks to workers around or under the engine, who can be hurt if the engine, or a part of it, falls from the cable or the cable hoist and pulley system fails.
It is desired to provide an alternative support system for use in gas turbine engine assembly that does not require loads to be suspended from cable hoists and pulleys.